Hinata Is A Bad Girl v-10
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: Never get drunk with Anko Mitarashi. Just don't. Hinata does, and ends up listening to her advice, which leads her to being very naughty. Fun NaruHina story, AU, Strong Naruto, semi OOC Hinata only because of Anko. READ FINAL CHAPTER! I apologize
1. Chapter 1

I have been bouncing around this idea for a while, and I finally managed to flesh it out. This is a Hinata based NaruHina story, to complement by Naruto based NaruHina with the Hat Hangs Heavy. This one is more fluffy, but I hope it is just as enjoyable as my other stories. So, enjoy and review.

LEMON WARNING

I do not own Naruto

…

I, Hinata Hyuga, am a rapist.

It doesn't sound right for a girl to say that, but it is the truth. What else do you call it when you sneak into the person you are in love with's room, strip them naked, and ride them until your heart's content?

I have to say, I didn't do it on purpose. I had been drinking. People do a lot of bad things when they are drunk…

I didn't even mean to drink! All I had wanted to do was meet Kurenai-sensei's best friend, and she took me to a sake house to meet her.

I recognized her from the first Chunin Exams that I took. She was the crazy lady who burst into the room after the first part, and threw a kunai at Naruto-kun. She even drank his blood! Not even I would even think of doing that…

She seemed really nice, despite her vulgarities. I could see why she liked to hang out with Kurenai-sensei. She was always fun to be around, and made things entertaining. She reminded me of the Icha Icha book I had locked away in my room. A guilty pleasure. She reminded me of a character from one of those books too.

I had just been sitting there, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, she orders a bottle of sake and a tray, even though she only half finished her own. When it arrives, she plops it in front of me, and told me to drink up. I tried to politely refuse, but she wasn't listening to it. Kurenai-sensei was no help, as she had been drinking as well. I know I should handle peer pressure better, but it isn't like I wasn't interested. Father always said to stay away from alcohol of all kinds, but I never knew it would be such a big deal.

Apparently, Hyuga women are notorious light weights. I didn't find this out until a caretaker from the Branch family tended to me during my hangover, but it was too late to help me. After a few saucers of the drink, I was drunk. And very talkative.

I poured out my soul to this crazy lady, Anko. I told her about my love for Naruto, and how I wished he was mine. I complained about Sakura Haruno, and how she ignored Naruto who tried to give her the world. He even refused to go on a three year training mission with one of the Sannin just to make sure she wasn't alone! I couldn't help but agree when Anko said she was an ungrateful bitch. I cursed myself out in front of her, damning my shyness and my fears. Surprisingly, Anko tried to help me through it, pointing out that it wasn't my fault fully. Many people considered my family 'stuck-up', though Anko said, and I quote, "Every last damn Hyuga, except for you sexy bitch (I don't know how I got that as my nickname from her, but that was what she called me. I think it is because I had to take off my jacket since the sake house got too warm. It was probably because my boobs were as big as hers, and I wasn't even 15) have a stick so far up their ass that it touches our freaky eyes." My intoxication made it the funniest thing I ever heard, and I ended up laughing so hard we were kicked out of the sake house.

While we were stumbling to who-knows-where, I continued my complaints, saying how I hadn't even got him a present for his 15th birthday the week before. That was when her bright idea came out.

"Rape him."

At first, I was utterly disgusted by that thought. I cussed her out, using language I had never said before, about how I would never do that to Naruto-kun. The problem was, I let her talk again.

She told me about how she had had a thing for our academy teacher, Iruka Umino. She wasn't sure how to approach him without scaring him off, as she considered him skittish. So, she snuck into the classroom after school one day, locked the door and closed all the blinds, and had her way with him for about an hour. Apparently, the janitor staff has keys to all the doors, or else she would have gone all night. They actually went out for eight months after that, but broke up because, "Iruka-kun was too nice for his own good." Apparently they still had sex, but it was as friends. If I had been sober, I would have been scarred for life learning about my teacher's sex life. But since I was drunk, it made it out to be a masterpiece of a plan.

I asked her how I should do it, and she took me to her place. We had dropped off Kurenai-sensei with Asuma-sensei, her boyfriend, so she wasn't able to talk us out of it. She showed me her tools that she used, and handed me to two pairs of high-grade handcuffs.

"These are special, since they absorb chakra. No way will Naruto be able to escape once you put these on. But then again, why would he want too?"

After thanking her for the handcuffs, I snuck over to his apartment. I had no idea where my own home was at this point, so I figured I might as well claim him right then and there. I don't even know how I had known where his house was drunk, but I'm assuming a part of me really wanted this, so it let through my alcohol soaked mind this piece of information. It also gave me just enough stealth that I wouldn't make a racket climbing up the stairs. Picking the lock to his door was actually easy, it just took one good Juken strike. I got it right after four tries. Then, I had to activate my Byakugan, just so I wouldn't trip on anything and so I could find Naruto. After that, it was just slapping on one pair of cuffs to his feet, so he couldn't run away. Then, I turned him over, and handcuffed him behind his back.

That woke him up. He began to scream out, but a quick strike to his throat temporarily shut off his vocal chords. But he was still conscious. So he could feel everything.

His eyes showed his confusion, but I enlightened him on what was happening.

"Naruto-kun, I want you. Badly. And this is the only way I'm going to get it."

He looked surprised at my statement, but he stopped fighting back. I had already cuffed him and silenced him, it wasn't like he could do much else.

I pulled off his pants and boxers in one quick tug, exposing his manhood to the cold air. His eyes bugged out, but I was more focused on my desire for the night. His cock.

It wasn't erect at the moment, so I couldn't really judge it's size. I aimed to fix that. I quickly threw off my shirt and unstrapped my bra, showing him my breasts.

His eyes popped out, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. I had never liked their size, thinking Naruto-kun preferred smaller boobs like Sakura, but the growth of his erection proved me wrong.

I grinned at him, and said. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." Then I smothered him with my tits.

After almost a minute, I gave him some air. He started gasping for eye, reeling from shock at what I was doing. I looked back at his dick, and was surprised what I saw.

It was big. That was for sure. My best guess was nine inches, but it could have been ten. It was really thick too, and was twitching in anticipation. While his mind didn't seem willing, his body was more than ready.

I moved myself to the end of his bed, looking up at him, while I sensually crawled towards him, stopping at his member. I surprised him when I wrapped my hand around it and started to rub it up and down. Seeing him flinch in enjoyment, my hand quickened, speeding up and down his dick while he began to squirt bits of pre-cum all over my hand. He began to moan as his dick grew hot in anticipation of release, when I suddenly released him.

Naruto actually looked kind of mad when I did that, robbing him of a release right then and there, when I dipped me head to his crotch and gave a lick from the base all the way to the tip, giving it a little quick kiss. Pleased by Naruto's action, I began to run my tongue up and down his shaft, using one of my hands to fondle the place where our children could come from. He moaned loudly in pleasure, and nearly fainted when my mouth engulfed his dick.

I could only fit a little more than half in my mouth without forcing it, and I figured it was good enough. One hand cupped his balls, the other moving up and down the bottom half and my mouth slurping the top half, teasing his tip endlessly, it was only a matter of time before he surprised me with a release.

His cum shot down my throat and filled my mouth, causing me to cough up a little. I still eagerly swallowed it, waiting some of Naruto inside of me. I actually giggled when I realized the taste.

"Did you know, Naruto-kun, that your cum tastes like ramen broth? It is really good." Despite the situation, I made him blush.

Knowing it was time, I shimmied off my pants and panties and threw them on the floor. The only clothes between us was his shirt, and I dealt with that as I rubbed up and down his chest, forcing a shiver down his spine. We are soon face to face, and I attack his lips, forcing them against mine in great hunger. Naruto-kun accepts them and pushes back slightly, more out of instinct than desire I fear, and I forcefully slip into his mouth my tongue, tasting his teeth, and danced with his tongue. I rubbed my chest on his shirt, and found that he managed to become erect again so fast. I felt it on my leg, and knew it was time.

I separated my lips from his as I straddled him, rising above his waiting erection. Naruto's eyes recognized what was going to happen next, and he begins to thrash about, trying to escape, but he was not in a position to. I held him down by his shoulders, and gave him a kiss.

"Hope you like my present." With that, I began to let his dick slide into me, filling me up with his warmth.

I was uncomfortable getting used to his size, but I did not feel the pain most women did with my first time, as I broke my hymen in Juken practice with my sister the year before. I let all of him fill me, forcing my body to adjust to the change. Once the uncomfortable feeling went away, I began to slide up and down his dick.

I was in utter ectasy, feeling him inside of me, riding him, pleasuring him. He had a strained look on his face, as he tried to mask his pleasure, but it was losing. I pulled him up into another kiss, jumping up and down on him the entire time. His face began to tense with mine, as I knew I was coming to my climax. He tried to hold it in, but I kept going, forcing this pleasure on him, until I squeezed him for all its worth and released. My released forced his, and we rode the pleasure wave together.

I moved only enough to let his dick out of me, but stayed laying on top of him. The alcohol got to me, and so did the physical exertion, so I feel asleep on him, listening to his heartbeat. He soon followed me to the slumber lands, both tired from our first time.

I, Hinata Hyuga, am a rapist.

And I'm just fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised how popular the first chapter was. 663 views in only 15 hours, most of them while I was sleeping. 17 fav's, 13 alerts, 4 communities, which is good and all, but only 4 reviews. Please people, step it up with the reviews. They are the lifeblood of fanfiction . net, keep it going. So, enjoy the newest chapter and REVIEW!

LEMONADE ALERT

I don't own Naruto

…

The morning after, I had a headache, I was ashamed, and I was afraid that he would wake up if I tried anything, so I left Naruto lying on his bed naked, taking the handcuffs with me. I snuck into my room and somehow managed to make no one any wiser that I was gone. I was lectured by my father about the evils of drinking, something only part of me totally agreed with, and grounded me for a week. He even got the consent of Kurenai-sensei and the Hokage, so I was trapped for a week on my family grounds, forced to hide in my room or practice Juken.

It could have been a lot worse. That week gave me a lot of time to think about what I had done, and I came to a surprising conclusion.

I needed to do it again.

It sounds horrible of me, I know, but it was the only way I could think of to be with Naruto. He hadn't told anyone from what I understood, since I wasn't called out for raping my fellow shinobi, so I thought he never would. I could have my fun with him whenever I wanted, and it would be our secret. In retrospect the idea is really stupid and doesn't sound like me at all, but I was both desperate and unable to remove Anko-san's advice in my head.

So, I waited a full week, had my lumps, and was finally able to leave the apartment. The first thing I wanted to do was find out if Naruto was home, but I was stopped by Shikamaru. He invited me over his house to play shougi, which surprised me since he never had in the past, but being the nice person I was I accepted. We made it over to his estate, grabbed a drink from his kitchen, and made our way to the Shikamaru's room to play. His mom was acting like it was a big thing, that he got a little girlfriend, but he rejected her theories at every turn. I blushed, but supported his arguments. We managed to convince her we were not a couple, and left us in peace to play.

We set up the pieces, and Shikamaru went first. Then he looked up at me, sighed, and said, "I know."

That threw me off of any strategy I had planned, and left me red and gaping. "W-w-what?"

He muttered lowly out of my hearing range, but I am almost certain he said 'Troublesome', and he explained. "Naruto told me what you did last week to him."

I admit it, I fainted. Wouldn't you too? Shikamaru left me there and began to play against himself in shougi, as that is what I assume happened since many pieces had been moved in the twenty minutes I was out. My face was a neon red, as I sputtered out in a whisper, "H-h-he told you?"

Shikamaru nodded. "He wasn't sure who else to talk to about something like that." I blushed. "I thought that would have happened to me because of Temari-chan but…"

I snorted in laughter. Shikamaru was confused by my reaction, until he realized what he had said. He shook his head, cheeks slightly pink, as he muttered, "Troublesome."

I managed to compose myself, but Shikamaru continued. "He wasn't sure what to do, so he asked me for advice. I told him to talk to you, but he wasn't able to find you, and the guards at your house wouldn't let him in."

I nodded. "Hai, my father grounded me for drinking too much."

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose. "The same night you jumped Naruto?"

I blushed but nodded slightly. He sighed.

"Naruto figured you may have been drunk. He smelled sake on your breath."

I looked down, ashamed, before finding the will to ask a question. "Does Naruto-kun h-hate me?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I don't think Naruto can actually hate someone. I think he is more disappointed you didn't say anything to him about liking him and you just jumped him in the middle of the night."

I bit my lip. "He knows now, huh?

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I had to explain to him all the signals, but he got it. Once I explained to him all the ways you showed that you liked him, he understood this wasn't some out of the blue thing. It was troublesome to say the least."

My fingers began to tap together, while I watched Shikamaru play himself. From what Kurenai-sensei understood from Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru usually took forever to play. I guess against himself, it was faster. I watched for a few minutes until Shikamaru abruptly stopped.

"Hinata."

"Hai?" I asked.

"You should go talk to Naruto about it. He is home right now, Kakashi-sensei gave them the day off from practice and missions."

I stood up and gave him a quick bow. "Thank you, Shikamaru-san."

He waved good-bye while waving me away. "Troublesome women. Try not to jump him when you're there." He added at the end, making me blush as I headed from his home to Naruto's.

I managed to avoid any more awkward encounters with one of my friends and slipped up to his apartment. I knocked on the door, barely keeping my composure. I was scared about what would be said, but it needed to be done. I kept telling myself that, until I heard the doorknob turn. I tried to move my body to run away, but I was frozen on the spot, so I ended up greeting Naruto as a nervous wreck.

He politely dragged me into his apartment and seated me on a chair, while he went to the microwave. I apparently came when he was getting a snack of instant ramen.

"Shikamaru talk to you?" He asked as he began to mix the flavoring packet into the ramen. I notice it was chicken. I managed to swallow down most of my nervousness and answer.

"Hai."

"Good, good." He began to walk over to me, ramen in hand, but ends up sitting at a chair across from mine. He looks at me, obviously confused on what to do, so I took the initiative.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun." He had already dipped his chopsticks into the ramen cup and had lifted it to his mouth, but he let the ramen drop back down with its brothers. It looks like he wants to say something, but I begin apologizing.

"I'm sorry ab-bout last week. What I d-did was wrong… and really stupid. I should have n-never accepted that sake, and I sh-should have definitely not listened to Anko-s-san."

Anko's name caught Naruto's attention. "What do you mean about that crazy snake lady?"

I gulped. "She- she convinced m-me it was a g-good idea."

"What? How did she… How could anyone… huh?" Naruto finally finished.

"She said, she d-did it to Iruka-sensei. Th-that was how they st-started their relationship."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You want to be friends with benefits?"

My eyes went wide, and I violently shake my head."N-n-no, Naruto-kun. I w-want to b-be your g-girlfriend." With that, I blush a deep red and look away from him.

Naruto began to scratch the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. He decides to go to his ramen, and begins to slurp it up. The sound reminded me of that night, and it turned me on. I felt the handcuffs I had put into my pocket, one pair this time, and I decided to do a very Anko move on him.

I suddenly got up and grabbed the ramen cup and chopsticks away from him and put them on a nearby table, and suddenly pick him up. Naruto-kun was too surprised, and let himself be carried to his room. Once we were there, I put him down. Then I spun him around, and slapped the handcuffs on him again.

By this time, he realized what I was doing. "H-hinata! Stop it, now!" He stuttered, which I found cute.

I was very irrational at the moment, so I didn't listen. I pushed him onto the bedI stripped myself of my coat, shirt, and pants while taking off his pants, leaving us in our underwear.

Naruto tried to struggle, yelling at me, "Hinata! Stop this right now!"

I didn't listen, as I laid down next to him on the bed and pulled him in for a furious kiss. He relented, and pushed into the kiss. He did it so he had an opening to speak. "Hinata, wait!"

I didn't listen. I needed this. I was being selfish, and using Naruto-kun, I know, but I wanted him. And Anko buried into my mind the concept of taking what I wanted. I began to kiss him again, as I put my hands under his shirt and began to feel his chest. I feel slight moaning emanating from him, so I continue my actions. Soon, I have my hands feeling up and down his back, and let them slide underneath his boxers to grip his butt. It was firm and strong, and made me giggle.

"Nice butt Naruto-kun" I told him, temporarily releasing the kiss before I go back in, forcing my tongue down his throat.

We stay this way for a few minutes, me wrestling his tongue and grabbing his lower cheeks, while he reacts, until I decide to go straight to main course. I release my hands from his butt and remove my mouth from his and give him a big grin. I swiftly greet myself with his dick a moment later, and having my panties off the next moment.

Up until then, Naruto, while resisting, was going along with it for the most part. When it came to this, however, he began to thrash and kick. "No, stay away Hinata! Stop it right now!"

I don't listen, I'm in such a horny craze, that I don't notice his kicking feet. My mistake. THWACK!

I was knocked to the ground, my hand on my nose which had just been broken by Naruto-kun's kick. I screech in pain, gaining a bit of sympathy from Naruto-kun.

"Hinata, you okay?"

That little question brought me back to reality, and what I nearly did for a second time. I looked up, seeing a bottomless Naruto with an hard dick and caring face and I fainted.

I woke up a few minutes later, Naruto cradling me, my nose cleaned up, and with his pants back on. My first question is, "How did you break the handcuffs?"

Naruto shrugged. "They can take only so much chakra."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. You must hate me."

Naruto surprised me and shook my head. "No, I don't hate you. You are just a girl who likes me who happens to be like Pervy Sage."

"Pervy Sage?"

"Horny in a hurry and can't keep it in their pants."

I blushed furiously at the comparison. "W-well, the difference is, I'm horny for you." I surprised myself with that statement, but not Naruto. Though it didn't really surprise me.

"Yeah, that is kind of obvious."

I hung my head in shame. "Can you forgive me?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but instead picked me up and carried me over to his bed. He laid me on one side, and then climbed over me to the other. He then wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was surprised by this. "Naruto-kun?"

He shrugged. "It worked for Iruka-sensei, why can't it work for me?"

I blushed at his connotation, but then remembered his previous statement.

I rolled over. "Naruto-kun, I want to be more than friends with benefits. I want to be your girlfriend. I…I love you."

The statement surprises Naruto-kun, since he wasn't expecting it. He knew I liked him, not loved him. He begins to grin, but then turns into a frown. He shoves me away. "You wouldn't love me if you knew."

I was worried about what he could mean. "What do you mean, if you knew?"

Naruto sighed, and sat up. I sat up with him, and waited for his explanation.

"The Kyuubi…wasn't killed 15 years ago. It was a lie. Instead, the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon into…me. That is why everyone hates me. That's why you don't love me."

I take a moment to process what he said. The demon was sealed inside of him? It sort of made sense, as it explained his red chakra. But why would people hate him because of that. "I don't get it. Why should people hate you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was surprised by my response. "'Cause most people see me as the demon and hate me for what he did all those years ago."

I couldn't help but grow angry. "Idiots!"

Naruto rose his eyebrow. "What?"

"Idiots! All of them! Why would they treat you like that! You are too nice to be the demon! You are too noble, too brave, too incredible to be confused as that!" Naruto blushed, I noticed out of the corner of my eye. "And you're an idiot too."

His eyebrow went wide. "What do you mean?"

Anko definitely influenced me way too much… not that I'm complaining. "Cause you thought I wouldn't love you if I knew. I love you, Naruto-kun, demon and all." I slowly bring my face to his, and lightly touch my lips to his. He kisses back, and pushes me onto the bed. We both kiss eagerly, smashing them together. It was a needing form both of us. I needed him. He needed love.

Eventually, he stops, and hovers over me. He looks at my nose, slightly crooked. "Sorry about the nose, Hinata-chan."

"It's nothing; I should have stopped when you said so." I reply, then notice his name change. "Hinata-chan?"

He gave me an awkward grin. "Why not?"

I smiled, and pulled him in for another kiss. My hand subconsciously reaches for his pants, and began to push them off. Naruto notices this and stops.

"Hinata-chan." He said in a tone that conveyed it was a warning.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" I ask, before realizing where my hands were. I slip them away, and force them at my side.

He gives me an apologetic look. "Last week was nice and all, but…before we do that again… I need to do some research, okay?"

I was confused by what he meant, but I went with it. I knew I could trust him. So, instead I wrapped him up, holding him close to me. "Ok. I don't mind."

I felt the grin he gave. He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Hinata-chan." Then, he snuggles into the gap of my shoulder and neck. I feel his heart slow as he begins to fall asleep. It wasn't that late, barely 5 pm, but it was supposed to be his recharge day. I let him sleep, and soon found myself dozing off. Listening to his heartbeats was very rhythmic and soothing. Pretty soon, we were out like a light. This time, though, it was consensual.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not expect the pace of these updates to keep up. I am just in a mood to write this story, and you all benefit. Do not expect anything for a few days, as I will be working on my other stories Sunday, though with some reviews you may get an early chapter. No promises. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

…

It was five days after I was forgiven of my crime, when Naruto-kun and I were called to the Godaime Hokage's office alone. I stood there, fidgeting as I tried to figure out what she may want us for. I was hoping that she had not somehow found out about what happened between us, and it was just a basic mission. Naruto looked agitated, as the Lady Hokage was late. I have no idea how that could happen, since we were in her office, but it had. We stood there, agitated for different reasons, as she walked in from behind us, scroll in hand.

"Baa-chan, what took you so long? What do you want?" Naruto whined to her. I never got over how he managed to get away with calling her that. I would have to ask him later.

We had been hanging out more over the last few days, even spending time in his apartment. I often snuggled with him and even kissed him on the cheek with no objections, but I hadn't made a serious move since I jumped him the second time. I wanted to be sure about what exactly was going on between us, and that really hadn't been brought up in a conversation.

I even had gotten some flak about it from Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, as they could both detect Naruto-kun's scent on me, but I dealt with it. They had to be reminded about the full capabilities of Juken to do so, but it worked.

I also spent some time with Anko-san again. I hesitantly told her about what had happened between me and Naruto-kun and she got really happy.

"Good for you, sexy bitch. Now you can stop whining about not having your man, and start screwing him."

A mega-blush later, I ended up going to practice with her. I nearly died. Four times. Between her snakes, her kunai throwing skills, and her katon jutsus, I nearly threw in the towel. But I survived it, which means she is going to take up teaching me part time. I refused at first, but then she mentioned about how she would train me in ninjutsu, non Juken taijutsu, and how to please Naruto sexually. I swear I was sold before the last part!

I turned my attention back to reality, and saw Naruto rubbing his head, a bump forming. Unless I am terribly wrong, the Lady Hokage molliwomped him on the head. She made her way to her seat, and threw at me the scroll she was carrying. On the seal, it had a large B on it, meaning we would be partaking in a B-rank mission. How interesting. Naruto noticed the rank and actually frowned.

"Ahh, come on baa-chan. Me and Hinata could do an A-rank mission no problem." I blush at his confidence in my abilities, but say nothing for or against his statement.

Lady Hokage shook her head. "No, you little gaki. You both may be strong, but I'm not sending two chunin's on an A-rank. And it might interest you in where the mission is, oh Great Naruto."

We were both confused by the statement, so we opened up the scroll. Our mission was to find and kill three nukenin's from Konoha. One was chunin level, who escaped after they found out he was allies with Mizuki. I growled a little at this, having heard the story about what happened between Naruto-kun and Mizuki after graduation, but thankfully no one heard it. The other two were genin twins who left the village due to insubordination from their jounin commander got the kunoichi on the team kidnapped and raped. This one also made my blood stir, as they let something like that happen to a teammate. Though in honesty, I couldn't complain too too much on the matter. Still, we were ordered to kill them. I didn't get why it mattered where it was, it was just the Land of Waves, when Naruto-kun began to cheer.

"Yosh! I got to see Tsunami-san, and Tazuna-san, and Inari! I wonder how they are doing."

I was confused, and decided to get myself informed. "Naruto-kun, who are they?"

Naruto whipped around, a look of horror on his face. I became scared, thinking I had insulted him, when his voice burst out. "You don't know? You mean I never told you about my first C-rank mission? It became an A-rank! We had to guard the Tazuna-san cause he was building this big bridge to connect the Land of Waves with the mainland, and it was just supposed to be for thugs and stuff. Turns out, this Gato guy wanted him dead, so he sent some ninjas after us. They sent these guys with poison claws called the Demon Brothers after us, but Sasuke took care of them. Then we had to fight this Zabuza guy, or Kakashi-sensei did. Me and Sasuke actually saved Kakashi-sensei's life! Kakashi-sensei beat him, and went to kill him, but this guy who said he was a hunter nin from Kiri came and killed him. Kakashi was all weak cause he got low on chakra, so we made it to Tazuna's house, where we met his daughter Tsunami-san and Inari. But Inari was all emo cause he thought we all were gonna die, but that's cause his second dad and hero tried to fight Gato and got killed. We learned how to tree walk, and Kakashi figured out the hunter-nin didn't do stuff right, and he was actually a helper to Zabuza! So then we got into a fight with them, well actually, the rest of them did while I had to save Inari and Tsunami from some of Gato's thugs. I actually managed to make Inari not emo and tried to be a hero! So I came to try and help Sasuke against the fake hunter nin guy, Haku, who had a kekkei genkai that let him make ice and stuff. He beat us up pretty badly, and I almost got killed, but Sasuke saved me." His high intensity barrage of description stopped, and he became really solemn. "I thought he died. So I got real mad, and I used the Kyuubi's chakra to kick Haku's butt. I would have killed him, but I recognized him as a really nice person I met out in the forest when I was training. He told me to kill him, cause he failed Zabuza, since he was the only person who was ever nice to him. I didn't, but that let him escape and stop Kakashi-sensei from killing Zabuza. Haku died, and then Gato came with a bunch of men to try and kill the rest of us. Zabuza admitted he cared for Haku, then went and killed some of Gato's men and Gato himself. The rest of his men got mad, and wanted to pillage the town, but Inari, cause of me, managed to convince the people in the town to rise up and run them out. We buried Haku and Zabuza there, and I promised to visit Inari again. I guess now is the time, huh?"

I was blown away with the story, as I never knew Naruto-kun had to do that when we were just out of the academy. It sounded horrible, but I was happy knowing they all were safe and managed to make it back. The Lady Hokage, however, was more focused on a bit of Naruto's speech.

"Naruto-kun, does Hinata know about the Kyuubi? You mentioned it in your story."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, I told her."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think she would still love me if she knew the truth."

Silence. I nearly faint. Naruto realizes what happened and gets angry.

"Baa-chan, you tricked me!"

The Lady Hokage laughed. "Get over it, gaki. We're ninjas. That's what we do." She turns her attention to me. "Good for you, you finally told him." I blush, and Naruto just wants to get out of dodge. He begins to drag my arm out of the office, away from a cackling Hokage who calls out, "You know it is against protocol to send out couples, right?" The door shuts behind us, and Naruto stops pulling on me.

"Damn, Baa-chan, getting in my business."

I try to calm him down. "It is ok, Naruto-kun. She is just showing she cares."

"Well I don't want her gossiping if we are a couple or not!"

"Are we?" I suddenly ask, surprising him. "Are we a," I take a gulp, fearing rejection, "a couple?"

Naruto leaned up against the wall, thinking about. He ends up shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe? I mean, we have been hanging out a lot recently, and you have been ki-"I stop him with a question.

"Do you like me?"

Naruto was confused. "What? What do you mean, Hinata?"

"Do you… do you think you could like me? Like you like Sakura-san?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "Well, yeah, I pretty sure I can. To tell you truth, I do a little bit already."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. "Really?"

Naruto nodded." Well, yeah. I mean, you are pretty, nice, smart, kind to everyone, and accept me for how I am." He leans in and whispers. "And you are good in bed, too." We both blush at the memory of two weeks ago.

"T-thank you, N-naruto-kun." I stutter out because of the blush.

"No problem." Naruto handled it better than me, but he still had pink cheeks. We stood there awkwardly. "So, let's suit up and meet at the main gate by 4pm?"

I nod. "Sounds good."

With that, we are off to our houses, and go to prepare for our mission. I contemplate bringing the handcuffs again, but realize they are useless. I didn't want to ruin a possible relationship. It doesn't stop me from bringing some clothes that made me blush a month before, however. I pack, and say my good-byes to my family. I was stopped by my father however.

"What sort of mission?" He asks me, as I just said "a mission."

"B-rank assassination mission, father."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really, who?"

I nearly wilted under his gaze. "3 nukenin from Konoha, one C-Rank, two D-Rank."

"Who is going with you? I doubt you could handle them by yourself." I flinch at the insult, but was resolute that he would not see my weakness.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Father gave a lingering gaze at the name, and an eyebrow rose.

"Do you have any problems being on a mission with him, alone?"

I shook my head. "No father. I trust Naruto-kun completely."

I was surprised to see my father look surprised at the honorific I gave to Naruto, but he made no mention of it. "Do not disappoint, Hinata. I expect success."

I simply nodded in agreement. "Hai, father, so do I."

He dismissed me, and I left the Hyuga manor quickly. I needed to get away from that swamp of despair and see my sunshine.

I see him at the gates, waiting for me. I rush up next to him, and surprise him with a kiss on the cheek in public. I just felt the need to do so, to make it more open, and feel more like a relationship. The two guards at the gate whistle, and one makes cat calls, but Naruto simply summoned a one-handed Rasengan, something he had recently perfected, to shut them up. With that, we run into the forest and off to the Land of Waves.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews and the insane number of likes, enjoy and keep up the reviews! (And if you don't mind, read my other Naruto stories, please.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

…..

We dashed through the woods at a leisurely rate, wanting to be their soon but not going full speed. From what I knew, we were at a pace where it took six hours to make it to the Land of Waves and their bridge. So I figured we would go until there is no light and be two hours from the there, and we would just trek it the next day.

Naruto had other plans.

Darkness had reached us almost half an hour earlier, but Naruto didn't care. He lit the way with a Rasengan in his hand, keeping it charged, while I followed the little ball of chakra light. It had finally reached the point where I wasn't sure where we exactly where, if we were still on course, when I forced a stop.

"Naruto-kun! Stop!"

Out of surprise, he listened. "But, but Hinata-chan," he whined to me, "I really want to see Inari and Tsunami-san. We are only a little bit away. So let's-"

I stopped him there. "Naruto, it's dark out, and I'm not a hundred percent sure we are going the right way."

"Can't you just use your Byakugan to find out?" He asked, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. It was, but that was besides the point.

"Naruto, that takes up chakra. And not all of us has more chakra than the five Hokages put together."

I could tell by the light of the Rasengan he blushed. "It's not that much…"

"I would die if I tried to summon five shadow clones. You can summon a thousand in a battle and still fight. It's that much."

Naruto sighed, letting the Rasengan go out. "It's not my fault. It's the damn foxes." I knew Naruto had his head down, hand over his stomach and seal that he had showed me.

I made my way to him as best I could in the darkness, and managed to land next to him. I put a hand on his shoulder. "So what if it is the fox? It is still you using it."

I could tell Naruto rose his head. "Thanks."

I smiled. "Always, Naruto-kun. So let's try and set up camp."

Naruto nodded. I activated my Byakugan, earning a reaction from him, and guided us down to the forest floor. I found a spot that could be used, and Naruto summoned twenty shadow clones, Rasengan in hand, to find fire wood. Naruto grunted.

"That actually took a lot out of me, all those clones with Rasengan."

"Well, if we had stopped an hour ago and set up camp then, you would have need to do all that." I replied back.

We ended up getting into a little argument, nothing serious, but just a little debate. But Naruto-kun was taking it way too seriously.

"Well damn it, why don't you make all the decisions?" He nearly shouted at me. Normally I would flinch and try to calm him, but now I was more defensive.

"If you are going to act like this, maybe I should!" I yelled back, the echoes ringing through the woods.

"Like how you made the decision to rape me?" Naruto shot back. I was stunned that he would throw that back in my face, I thought he had forgiven it as a drunk mistake. A hurt look over came my voice. Naruto didn't see this, and kept it up.

"Well, Ms. Decision Maker? What do you have to say for yourself?"

I barely managed to whisper out, "Naruto-kun" before I began to cry. Naruto heard my crying, and I could feel his demeanor changed. He suddenly reached out for me, and tried to pull me in for a hug. I tried to struggle against it, not wanting to forgive him, but he overpowered me and held me close.

"Hinata-chan." He whispered in my ear, with a voice full of care. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I managed to whimper out, "But you did."

Naruto paused for a moment, then sighed. "I just got angry cause I'm a dobe."

I was quick to defend him. "You aren't a dobe, Naruto-kun. You are really nice and a great person."

I could feel the smile. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I think, no," I corrected myself, "I know you are amazing."

I could feel the warmth emanating from him before he gave me a kiss on the lips. I "eeped" in surprise before a grin spread over my face. He kissed me. Almost everytime before, I was the one who intiated the kiss, but not this time. It was quick and light, but it told me how much he cared about me and how thankful he was for me. I knew Naruto-kun had been alone before now, so I wanted to show that no longer was the case, and he was happy about it. I heard him whisper, "Thank you" in my ear and I grinned. At this time, the clones came back with the wood, and surrounded us. My mind, seeing all those Naruto's and in a bath of Naruto's love, immediately turned to the idea of an all-Naruto orgy. A dozen Naruto's for every Hinata, multiple Hinata's since Naruto-kun was teaching me the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I think it is fair to say I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw a huge pile of wood in the middle of a circle, and a tent out of the corner of my eye. Then, I hear "Fire Style: Burning Stream" and watch as all of the logs catch on fire. I turned to see who set the flames, and was surprised to find it was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun knows fire jutsu?" I asked myself aloud, surprised at this new information.

He heard me and smiled. "Hiya, Hinata-chan. Glad to see you're up." He walked over to me and reached out a hand. I grabbed it and he helped me get off the ground. After I quickly dusted myself off, I returned to my question. "When did you learn a fire jutsu?"

"Oh that?" He said, pointing to the flame. "I learned that from Pervy Sage. He wanted me to know one fire jutsu so I could ignite the Toad Oil by myself."

"Toad oil?" I asked, still confused.

"You know, how I can summon toads?" I nod. "Well, they make this really flammable oil, and can shoot it out of their mouths like bullets or something." I nod, but think of something.

"Won't that make their mouths taste really nasty?"

Naruto shook his head. "They eat flies. They don't have taste." I giggled at the joke, and he smiled.

"You have a nice laugh, Hinata-chan." I blushed.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. Ano, I was wondering, what other jutsu do you know?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, so we know what the other can do when we face those nins. So we know who should face who."

"Oh, I get it. So we need to figure out what we can do, so we don't face someone who can beat that."

I nod. "Exactly. So, what can you do, Naruto-kun?" I was really interested in knowing all the techniques that he learned, since I didn't have time to watch him any more (NOT STALKING!) and we haven't been in a mission together that required us to fight in over a year.

He started. "Well, I can do Shadow Clones, summon toads, water walk, uhhh, Rasengan, of course, Wind Rasengan-" He went to continue but I stopped him.

"Wind Rasengan?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Did you know that Rasengan is actually an incomplete jutsu." I shook my head. Naurto nodded. "Yeah, the fourth Hokage really wanted to add elemental chakra to it, but he never managed too. Neither have Pervy Sage or Kakashi-sensei. But I did! I did something a Hokage couldn't!"

I was amazed. "Wow." That was all I could managed to say.

"Yeah. So, yeah, Wind Rasengan, Odama Rasengan, which is basically a giant Rasengan, that fire jutsu you saw Burning Stream, I can add wind chakra to weapons to make them faster and stronger, and two wind jutsus. One is called Wind Style: Air Slash, which makes a slice of wind chakra and sends it at an enemy, and the other is called Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, which is a really strong gust that can stop weapons and blow people back. And there is one jutsu I am working on that will be totally awesome."

"What is it?" I ask simply.

Naruto shook his head. "Not until I can do it. It is really hard, since it is a bunch of jutsus put together. But if I can do it right, it will be an awesome move to beat groups of people."

"I can't wait to see it." I told him.

He nodded. "Me too. So, I told you what I can do. What can you do?"

With that, I nod, and begin to list all the things I know." The basic academy jutsus, Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, Sixty-Four Palm and Vacuum Palm, Chakra Needle Technique, Gentle StepTwin Lio Fists, Palm Bottom, and Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

Naruto took a look at me. "You mean pretty much all clan stuff from Byakugan?"

I grimaced at his description. "Yeah, pretty much."

"That kind of sucks."

I widened my eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"I think it would suck if all I knew were different types of Rasengan's! You mean Kurenai-sensei hasn't taught you any stuff with the elements?"

I blushed. "She… has."

"Then what do you know?"

"I don't know any jutsus, but…"

"So, what can you do?" He asks me, impatiently.

I feel a bit of a let down, when I remembered something. "We are going to the Land of Waves, right?"

He nodded. "Hai."

I smiled. "Actually, there is something I can do. Do you remember the Kazekage from our chunin exams?"

Naruto looked confused. "Wait, who's Kazekage?"

I looked surprised. "Wait, don't you know? They finally elected a new one."

"Awesome, who is it?" He asks me, eyes wide.

I couldn't help but shutter from bad memories. "That creepy killer guy, Gaara."

Naruto actually took offense to that. "Gaara is not a creepy killer guy! He's really cool!"

I was surprised. "What are you talking about? In the Forest of Death, he killed a bunch of ninjas for fun!"

Naruto shrugged. "So? He's changed?"

I couldn't help but ask. "How?"

He actually gave a frown. "I fought him. After he went crazy during the attack during the Chunin Exams, I had to fight him. We are a lot alike, actually."

"How is that?"

"Both of us… know how it is to be alone. To be hated for something beyond our control. For being confused as demons…" He gave off a hard introspective look, which made me realize the truth.

"He has a demon sealed inside of him too."

Naruto nodded. "His dad, the old Kazekage, forced it to be sealed inside of him. He ordered people to kill him, even his own uncle. Gaara never found someone precious for him. Someone to fight for. So he fought for himself. I changed that. I showed him that true strength, that real power comes from protecting those that you hold most dear. He still had his brother, and sister, and his sensei, and he has that Matsuri girl he teaches now. And I guess all of Suna now too."

I ended up smiling. "You can always find the best in people."

He grinned. "Thanks, Hinata." There was a pause. "Why were we talking about Gaara again?"

"Well, you know how he can protect himself with his sand?" Naruto nodded. "I can do the same sort of thing with water. Normally, I don't use it much, but since we will be near the sea, it could be important."

Naruto smiled. "Awesome! Once you learn a few water jutsus, you'll be unstoppable!"

I grinned. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." I looked at him, watching him in the fire's light. He looks so good, I don't notice him watching me. While I am admiring his eyes in the light, I finally notice a mischeveous glint. Before I can react, he jumps on top of me and holds me down. I began to giggle and struggle, but he refuses to move. He has a grin on his face that showed he knows he has the upper hand, but I knew how to change that.

I grabbed the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss. I quickly stick my tongue into his mouth, re-acquainting myself with all of its contours. While he moved his tongue to do the same, I quickly rolled him over, and sat up straddling him.

"I win." He gave me a cute pout, but I didn't budge. I rolled my hips over him, trying to seduce him somewhat, but he manages to ignore it and control himself. I end up pouting and get up, letting him off the ground. We ended up talking more for a few minutes, before we went to sleep under the stars. I moved my bag next to his, and we quietly hold hands, watching the night sky, ignoring the bloody mission we had to do the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. This was just a bugger to write. The nin's are OC, and are mine. The plot is mine. Naruto itself is not.

Enjoy and review.

…..

We woke up early the next day, not too long after dawn, and packed up. We cleared the area of any traces of our camp site, and we were about to leave when Naruto stopped me.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked me. I felt a blush come over my face. I just love it when he called me that.

"Remember how we talked about our abilities so we could best face our enemies?" I gave a quick nod. "Well, I still don't know what they can do. So shouldn't we go over what they can do so we know who to fight?" That made sense to me as well, since we may get into a find and have to fight these people today. I went into my bag, and found the profiles the Hokage had given me for the three missing nins. I opened the profile to the chunin first.

"Okay, so the chunin-level nin is a guy named Daisuke Eguchi. Age 24, five foot ten inches, 176 pounds. Brown hair, blue eyes, tattoo up his entire left arm. Highly skilled in genjutsu, and has a knack for fire jutsus. His taijutsu is really weak, and his overall stamina is pretty low. The two genins are Ichiro and Jiro Koga, age 16. Wow, they must be from the same year as Neji-nii-san. Anyway, they are used to combat fighting. They are taijutsu specialist, and also have a knack for using chains. Maybe they use jutsus with the chains? No real abilities with genjutsu and ninjutsu though."

"What do they look like?" Naruto asked. I was embarrassed that I skipped that part. "They are both about five foot five, 145 pounds, with jet black hair, may have facial hair."

Naruto nodded to the report. "I think I should get the genins, and you should face the chunin." My eyes went wide.

"Really, Naruto-kun? I should face the chunin?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and I bet you will kick his ass! With your Byakugan, genjutsu won't fool you, and your taijutsu is awesome, so you can kick his ass in that. Plus since you can block with water and stuff, you can stop his fire jutsu!"

"But…but…can't you fight him?" I tried to reason with him.

Naruto dropped his head and nervously laughed. "No, not really. Wind jutsu is weak to fire jutsu, and I suck with genjutsu. I really can't break out of them well. I don't know why you are so worried though. You can beat him piece of cake, right?"

I weakily nodded. "Yeah, right." I managed to force out.

Naruto looked at me strangely. "What's wrong Hinata? It seems like your scared of this guy or something."

I shook my head. "I'm not scared of him. I'm scared- I'm scared of letting you down."

Naruto looked surprise. "Nani! Why do you think that? Why would anyone think that?"

My eyes were focused to the ground. "My father still thinks that."

Naruto grabbed me and put me into a hug. "Baka." He mumbled into my hair.

"What?" I asked into his chest.

"Your dad is a baka, Hinata-chan. You're awesome, and your dad should realize that." Naruto comforted me. I don't know exactly how, but Naruto always had the right words to make me feel better. I removed my face from his chest and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. For believing in me." I shyly smiled at him.

He gave me a big grin that comforted me even more. "Always. So you are going to kick that chunin's butt, right?"

I nodded. "Right?"

He gave me a squeeze before he let me go. "Then let's go. I still really want to see Inari and all of them again." With that statement, we were off to the Land of Waves.

It was still morning when we made it to the bridge. Naruto let out a smile when he saw it.

"It's good to be back."

I sort of understood where he was coming from. He had explained on the run this morning what the Land of Waves meant to him. It was the first place where he had been accepted. Where people were happy to see him and cheer his name. Where he had been a hero, and had inspired people. It was the place that showed to him, he confessed to me, that he really could be Hokage. That it wasn't some impossible dream. It was an inevitability.

I looked around at the bridge, and saw on the left side pillar a plaque, Walking over to the plaque, I read out aloud, "The Great Naruto Bridge."

Naruto was surprised. "What did you say, Hinata?"

I kept reading the underside of the plaque.

"Named for Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi of Konoha, who reminded us who a true hero is, someone who would protect what's precious to him no matter what." I turned, giving him a smile. "Naruto-kun, they named the bridge after you!"

His eyes went wide, and he began to burst out in cheers. I giggled to myself as he jumped up and down in excitement of the recognition. I shook my head and went over to him.

"Naruto-kun, stop celebrating please. We need to go, remember."

He landed and began to scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. I just got really excited."

I just shook my head. "Silly Naruto-kun." As I began my way across the bridge, with Naruto quick to follow.

Nothing of note happened while we crossed the bridge, and we went straight for the home of Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna, the friends of Naruto he talked about. Naruto eagerly knocked on the door and we heard mumbles from behind it.

"Go away!" It was a voice of a drunk old man. I was worried that we had the wrong house, but Naruto simply yelled back at him.

"Hey Tazuna! Get your butt up! It's me, Naruto!" With those last words, I heard the fast pitter patter of footsteps and the front door flung open. In front of us was a kid with a green jumpsuit and white fisherman's hat. He immediately wrapped up Naruto in a hug.

"Naruto-nii-san! You're back."

Naruto grinned at the kid, and began to rustle his hat with the arm he had free from his grip. "I told you I would, right Inari?" A flash of recognition hit me. This was Inari, the boy that Naruto convinced to do something about his life. I smiled warmly at the kid Naruto helped.

The kid looked around, eagerly, his gaze stopping on me. "Where is Sasuke-san? And Sakura-san? And Kakashi? And who is she?"

Before Naruto could even answer, a women appeared at the front door and slowly pulled Inari off of Naruto. "Now Inari-kun, let the boy actually come in before you play 20 Questions." She looked up at Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun. Long time no see. How's it been?"

Naruto gave her a grin. "Awesome! I've learned a bunch of new techniques and stuff."

The woman gave out a smile, and looked to me. "And you are?" She asked politely.

I bowed slightly. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, mam. I am Naruto-kun's teammate." I chose not to force the issue of girlfriend, unless it was brought up. I wasn't sure how comfortable Naruto would be with the phrase at the moment.

She rose her eyebrow. "Mission?" She turned to Naruto. "Mission?"

Before Naruto could explain, an old man with a flask stumbled to door. "Come on, Inari-kun, Tsunami-chan, let the boy and his pretty girlfriend over there come in." I blushed at the comment.

Inari nodded. "Okay, jiji." And he left to go into the living room, no doubt waiting for the stories Naruto had to tell. The woman, Tsunami simply nodded to the old man. "All right dad. Come on in Naruto-kun and Hinata." I followed Naruto into the little home.

We quickly settled down in the living room. Tazuna had his recliner, Tsunami in a chair, and Inari cross legged on the floor in front of us. We were sitting next to each other on the couch.

Tsunami was the first to speak. "So, you are here on a mission."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, baa-chan ordered me and Hinata-chan to kill a couple missing nin messing around here."

Tsunami paled. "Kill?"

I nodded. "Hai, that was the order, mam."

Inari had a confused look on his face. "Your grandmother told you to go kill some bad guys."

Naruto nodded. "Well yeah!"

"But I thought it was the Hokage who made people do that? I know cause I studied some stuff about Konoha when you were gone.

Naruto nodded. "Well, yeah she is Hokage."

Tsunami gave him a smile. "So you did have family after all! And they became Hokage. How sweet."

I shook my head. "Hokage-sama is not really Naruto-kun's grandmother. He just calls her that since they are very familiar with each other. In fact, he convinced her to become Hokage."

Inari was confused. "But I thought you wanted to become Hokage nii-san."

Naruto laughed it off, scratching the back of his head. "Well, yeah I do. I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! But even I know I'm not ready yet." His arm casually draped over my shoulders. I blush slightly, but say nothing.

Tazuna and Tsunami notice what Naruto did. "So, Hinata, you're Naruto's teammate on this mission, am I correct?" Tsunami asked.

"Hai, I am his teammate?"

"So, are you friends with Naruto then?"

I uncomfortably nodded. "Hai, myself and Naruto-kun are friends."

"Do you hang out a lot?"

I blushed and nodded. "Well, recently we have."

"Do you two have fun together?"

It was like I was being interrogated by Naruto's parents! "Hai, we have lots of fun together."

"Is he a good kisser?"

I didn't realize what she asked so I just nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun is a really good kisser." With that, I blushed bright red since I realized what I admitted. Naruto was surprised at what I admitted.

Tazuna just cackled. "This is rich? Hokage boy got himself a girlfriend."

I was worried that I would hear Naruto would deny this, and say we are just friends, but I was gladly disappointed. "So what? Hinata-chan is an awesome girlfriend!"

Hearing him admit that, along with the blush I was wearing because of my confession made me do something I regret. I fainted.

When I woke up later, I was alone in the room except for Tsunami. Groggily getting up, I sit on the couch and look around. I realize my lonesomeness, save for Tsunami and ask her what exactly happened.

"Well, dear, you fainted. Naruto got really worried, but I convinced him you were okay, you were just really embarrassed and overloaded and that it happens to the best of us."

I blush and shook my head. "It happens to me all the time. I fainted yesterday too."

"How come?"

I blushed and tried to divert the matter. "Then what happened?"

"We talked a little bit more about a few things. He told us about what happened to Sasuke-san. What a shame. Why did you faint yesterday?"

I tried to deflect the matter again "Where are the three guys now?"

"Naruto is showing them some of his new jutsu. I stayed in to watch over you. Why did you faint yesterday?"

I blushed and looked around. The coast was clear. "Promise not to tell?"

She nodded. I told her what happened. She began to laugh loudly. I tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. I knew her laughs would draw attention to us from outside, so I tried harder to calm her down. I nearly jyukkened her vocal chords, but she managed to calm down on her own.

"That is indeed a reason to faint. So then, have you done it?"

"It?" My face burned.

She nodded. "Yes, it?"

I could have told her the truth about what happened, but I couldn't let that out. I shook my head. I don't know why I felt the need to confess this, it may have just been I wanted someone to talk to about it. So I told her my concerns.

"We have…talked about it. He seems…really scared too. I don't know why."

Tsunami simply nodded. "Talk to him, then."

"What!" I don't know why, I was just surprised by the response.

"Ask him why he isn't comfortable. Then, figure out how to fix it."

I blushed but nodded. It made sense. We made small talk for a few minutes, until I remembered the mission. I told her the descriptions of the three nin we were looking for, and she knew where they were.

"Well, those two boys have been here a few months. They are hiding in the woods north of here, living off the land and roughing up people sometimes. That other man, though, is new. He had been here about two weeks. He has been seen with them, talking to them. We don't know about what. The council must have been worried and ordered the mission."

I was very thankful for the information. Soon after, the boys came in and we chatted for a few minutes. Then I told Naruto about what Tsunami told me. We agreed to get it down over with now, before they knew shinobi were in the area. With that we left their home, promising to come back after we had killed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, it just took me a bit to write the second half, due to multiple projects popping up, but I still hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…..

We made good time to the forest and the location the three had been known to be at, and stopped 250 yards out roughly. I activated my Byakugan to try to find the three missing nins we were supposed to kill. I hated that we couldn't simply capture them, but Lady Tsunade had ordered it to be an assassination mission. I think it was to get us both comfortable with the idea of killing someone, or not so totally repulsed by the missions we would have to do at the next level. I knew from Kurenai-sensei and Neji-nii-san that as a jounin you would have those types of missions, so I guess it was best to deal with that now instead of later. Naruto hadn't said anything, but I figured he understood.

I scanned the area, and saw four hundred yards out the genin duo, seemingly sitting down for lunch. One brother had a goatee, while the other was clean shaven, but besides that they were identical. However, I didn't see the chunin with them anywhere on the perimeter. I reported the fact to Naruto. He simply nodded. "Well, how about I take out those two now, since we know where they are?"

I thought about it and frowned. "What if it's a trap? Or if he is hiding somewhere nearby?"

"We can take them. I can kick ass, and you can kick ass, so we can kick all three of their asses!" Naruto boasted proudly.

I let out a smile, but shook my head. "That chunin, he was working with Mizuki right? And he worked for Orochimaru?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and?"

"Remember what you told me about your second fight with Mizuki, Naruto-kun? After he escaped from prison?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, he drank some weird potion and made him some super tiger man, but I still kicked his butt."

I nodded, that was pretty much what I knew about that fight. "And where did he get the potion?"

It took a Naruto a few seconds to recall, but he did in the end. "From some instructions Orochimaru left him! So you think this guy could be the same?"

I nodded. "Hai, I do."

Naruto frowned. "It took both me and Iruka-sensei to beat him like that. So, do you wanna take out these two fast and the tag team this Daisuke guy so he can't pull any tricks like that?"

I paused for a moment, debating it, but then I shook my head. "You can be back-up but… I want to prove I'm strong enough."

Naruto had a surprised look on his face that I couldn't fully read. "What are you talking about, you are plenty strong!"

I grinned slightly, but quickly frowned. "I k-know you think so, Naruto-kun," the slightest bit of my stutter escaping, "but my father still doesn't. He has treated me better, but he still thinks I'm weak."

Naruto thought about it for a minute, and simply nodded. "I get it, you have to prove to your dad you are strong. Don't worry, you can fight him, but if he goes all tiger man on you I will help, okay?" Naruto told me assuringly.

I could accept that so I nodded. "Let's wait until he shows up to ambush them. He might run if he finds out them dead."

Naruto nodded, but I could see the frown on his face. I looked at him, worriedly. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

He sighed, and tried to play it off as nothing. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan."

I knew he was holding something back, so I pressed. "You can tell me, Naruto-kun. You can tell me anything."

Naruto let a small smile escape. "It's just that… I wish we didn't have to kill them."

I simply nodded. "I know, Naruto-kun, I feel the same way. I think Lady Tsunade is making us take this mission since she knows we want to become jounin. And jounin's gets assassination missions a lot more often."

Naruto frowned. "Would Granny really do that?" He asked more to himself, but I answered anyway.

"She is the Hokage, and she does what is best for the village."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Best for the village huh?" He looked at me, and I gave a quick nod. He gave me a weak grin. "Then let's do our best!"

I simply nodded, and made it clear to him it was surveillance time, my specialty. We ended up watching them for nearly two hours, but there was no sign of the chunin anywhere, and Naruto was getting antsy. I could tell by the way he tapped his fingers to the hem of his jacket, and the way he frowned every so often. I was used to waiting for these sorts of things, so it didn't affect me, but I knew we needed to do something quick. As much as I love Naruto, I knew he was only minutes away from jumping in without a plan, or doing something that would reveal our location. I spotted a small wagon with a few people coming from behind us, and I decided that it was time to act. I turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, since Daisuke hasn't showed up, let us just deal with them now. A wagon is coming, and it isn't worth risking them getting hurt on the off chance he shows up later."

Naruto grinned. "Finally some action!" He began to move towards the camp, but I was quick to grab him. He turned around, confused by my stopping him.

I quickly explained. "No, we don't want to go in kunai blazing. The civilians could get hurt in the crossfire."

He frowned. "Then what should I do?" I quickly began whispering into his ear my plan. With a grin and a nod, he took off and began to put my plan into action.

I saw a few cans jiggling, and followed it to a subtle tripwire that had just been crossed by the group of merchants. Smiling, I noticed Naruto jump down behind them and henge into a civilian. He casually walked right behind the wagon, unnoticed by its owners.

I take a look back at Koga brothers and saw them each grab two pairs of chain whips that looked like they could connect. They put on their slashed headbands, I assume for intimidation purposes, and marched to where they would collect their 'tolls'.

It was unnerving to watch, knowing something unexpected might happen and cause one of the civilians to get hurt or worse, but I knew I simply needed to put faith in Naruto to do everything he can to stop that from happening. And knowing him, he really would do so anyway. I noticed that the civilians had tensed slightly, no doubt expecting the brothers to interfere. It had been explained that people's actions towards them were anywhere from the physical to a complete bowing down. I didn't understand why they would be like that, but I guess it might have to do with that Gato guy who ruled over them just a few years ago.

Finally, the big moment arrived. One of them, without any facial hair, jumped down from the tree that had been waiting in right in front of the wagon. "Hello, my fine merchants. How are we today?"

None of them said anything to the comment, but I noticed Naruto inch slowly towards the front.

The brother on the ground frowned sarcastically. "Not good? I'm sorry to hear that. But, I can make sure it doesn't get any worse. Just give us about… 2500 ryo worth of goods, and you all can pass."

The civilians simply looked at each other, but Naruto stepped out from behind them and got into his face. "Yeah? What if we don't wanna pay?"

The civilians began to chatter to one another, obviously confused about where Naruto came from. The goatee'd Koga brother dropped down from the tree and stood intimidatingly next to one another. "That really isn't a good idea. Let's just say it is…better for your health if you just give us what we want."

Naruto stood defiantly in front of them, blocking them off from the civilians. "I don't care! I'm not gonna let you rip us off."

The two brothers looked at each other. The one with the goatee spoke. "So, Jiro, should we use him as an example?"

Jiro nodded. "Yes, brother, lets." With that, they moved towards Naruto with the attention to grab them. Naruto wasn't having any of that, as he ducked under their grabs.

The brothers grunted, and turned towards a smirking Naruto. "Aren't you guys suppose to be making me an example?" Naruto confidently asked. The brothers got angry at the comment, and charged Naruto, but Jiro received a knee to the gut for his troubles, while the one that must be Ichiro got a punch in the back of the head. Naruto got out of the way quickly, as the brothers recuperated from the unexpected resistance.

Jiro rubbed his stomach. "Looks like you aren't as weak as we thought. It doesn't matter though. Because in the end,"

Suddenly, Ichiro swung his chain, piercing right through Naruto. I gasped involuntarily, even though I could tell he used a substitution. Ichiro finished the line, "you're dead anyhow."

Both had a look of shock as the body of Naruto turned into log. Ichiro quickly turned to his brother. "Dammit, Konoha must be after us again."

Jiro gave a quick nod and began to look around. "It doesn't matter, though. We can take on anybody they send after us."

Naruto had dropped his henge by this point and had summoned a platoon of shadow clones that were in the trees. The one who I assume is real called out to them though. "Well you can't take on me! I'm the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. And you two, well," He took a flare of the dramatic that they had and his clones launched their kunai at the duo. I was worried about the civilians for a second, but they had already wisely backed away. Then, right in my field of vision, I saw two kunai's coming at my left shoulder. I jump to dodge them, and look quickly for who threw them. Though he didn't even try to hide himself, he jumped onto a branch that I could see. I cursed myself silently, because I should have already seen him but I had been too focused in front of me. A quick overview of the person, taller than me, blue eyes, brown hair, tattoo on their exposed left arm, made me know who it was. Daisuke Eguchi, the chunin I had to fight. I gulped down my fear slightly, and slid into a battle stance.

He had a smirk on his face as he looked me over. "A Hyuga? Main branch no less. I guess Tsunade must really want me dead." He slid into fighting stance as well. "This won't be easy, but you are still no match for me."

A chill went down my back, as I realized something wasn't fully right with his chakra. It gave off a weird feeling. But it didn't matter, as he threw a few shurikens at me, forcing me on the run. The fight was on!

…..

Please review. I have dozens of people who are on alert. The least you can do is review for me so I can get a good grip of how people like this story


	7. Chapter 7

To my fans of this story, I have an important notice to tell you. I have decided to rewrite this story, and I screwed it up. I tried to add action plot to a romantic plot short story. Therefore, this story is being reposted and reset for what I wanted originally, a lemon/fluff bad girl Hinatafest. I hope you understand, it is for the intergrity of the story.

Update: I decided to just forget about a rewrite. the story is done. One fewer story to worry about.


End file.
